Zoom Lost Episode
My 6 year old Sister, Abbie liked Steven Universe and SpongeBob, but also Zoom. Since she watched Zoom on a daily basis, I probably thought she would like a Zoom DVD. Since my mom was home and I wanted to be quick, I decided to go to Amazon. I filed through the DVDs until I finally found one. It had a normal cover, which said, "Zoom:". What I learned was that the cover was normal, but the DVD wasn't. Abbie got that Zoom DVD I got for her. She thanked me for it. But she didn't watch it until October 22.When Abbie came out of her room, she said, "Maddie, Zoom is scary, I don't wanna see it." But I could see it in her eyes. She looked pale like snow, her eyes were very tired, her lips were dry, she looked exactly like she had a fever. I told her, "Don't worry, Abbie. There is nothing to be scared about. Lay in bed and rest for a while." But there WAS something to be scared about, The Playground. I took the DVD out of the DVD player and sent Abbie to bed. "Hmm..." I wondered," What is so bad about a DVD that says Zoom?" Well I was about to find out. At 10:00 pm, It came to my conclusion to test the video, even though I considered smashing it into bits for a while. But anyway, I found a portable DVD player I got on eBay and put the DVD in there. But before I actually did, I examined the DVD. It was a DVD that you use to record things with or burn other videos on. Written on the DVD it said "Zoom" in red marker. "Why is this not a ZOOM DVD?" I whispered to myself. Anyway, I put it in the player. The DVD started, and showed the PBS Kids logo. The difference was, it had was silent. But it seemed to get off key at the end. "Uh, that was creepy," I thought. Anyway, it had a Zoom logo which made me jump. Guess what it was, the "Z" beating the "O" "O" and "M" mercilessly. Who in their dirty minds would do this? Did they think this, as in child abuse, was a joke? The theme song started. It was the theme in the earlier episodes, but with many changes. The song sounded perfectly fine, but here are all the changes. The Quiet Recording Sign was Blue instead of Red and "We're Dads" was in the Introductions of the Zoomers, above the Zoom Sign it said,"No tengo a nadie con quien hablar, que me ayude (I have no one to talk to, help me)" the room was Black and White, Guests after they said "Turn off your TV and do it!" were replaced by Shadows, and lastly the shirts were white instead of Blue. The Theme Song had nobody except Alisa, which made me feel uneasy, then when it showed the logo, Alisa looked depressed, she pretended to smile. The episode started with the ZOOMers introducing a ZOOM Guest going down the Slide, in fact, it was filled with Blood and he cried going home. Homer Simpson made a Breif Cameo shooting a Gun at the ZOOMers and they hung on Nooses with Blood drooling.﻿ The Episode ended with a Boney hand taking a word saying "Death is Our Only Release". There were no Credits, there was static and the Power went out. I will never forget that day, it was August 24 2017. I almost threw up, but i held my Puke. Abbie almost Threw Up too, but she held her Puke. The words echoed in my mind. There were no credits. The screen faded to black and that was it. I kept the DVD in my Parents' closet and still keep it in there today so me and my two sisters don't see it. But anyway, I burnt the video onto my computer and called WGBH, saying how inhumane to make an short film like that out of a children's show. I also attached the video to the email. They actually told me that they made it in 1999 because they were having secret plans to make it into an adult party Show, like Ren and Stimpy's fate was, but it got canceled due to low ratings in 2005. That made me ban Zoom from my sisters. So, now you know. I banned Zoom in my house, all because of the Playground. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:SillyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read